gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Contest:Original Character 2k13Apr24
| winner = See below}} Original Character is the eighth contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo This month, you can jumpstart your very own fandom with our Original Character contest! Just send us a sketch of your personally-created character's signature item. Remember: this has to come from your own creative mind, so please don't submit anything based on your favorite anime/video game/fashion designer, etc.! General information - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. Winners The winners were announced on June 26, 2013. ten new items were added to the shops. * Mismatched Socks designed by dark pillow * Zara's Armor designed by Kaname and Ramza * Ignotus Overcoat designed by Yorugami * Grunjeans designed by Bleeding Apocalypse * Tri-belt Pants designed by RoxyChick2003 * Luchador's Curse designed by KingKentling * Nomad's Cowl designed by Heimdalls Sight * Belted Corset designed by Wine colored Roses * Followers of Pickle Joe designed by Meushi * Fairy's Bell Hat designed by Anne Mine The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Landing page Original Character |content1 = Aha, a timely update to CrosStitch! Just as the stitch-swelling spring showers begin to pelt me, I’ve found this fine assortment of rain gear designed by Gaia’s finest creative minds. Have a look at the winners of our Rainy Day contest: Visit my shop to pick one of these cute items up for yourself! You can also find more new rain gear over at the Jock Strap, so be sure to pay Liam a visit. Visit CrosStitch Meanwhile, here's a brand new opportunity to showcase your creative powers: the Original Characters contest! Just send me a sketch of your own personally-created character’s signature item. Remember: this has to come from your own creative mind, so don’t submit items based on your favorite anime series, video game, etc. Good luck! Enter the Contest For some inspiration, here are the talented winners of the CrosStitch Rainy Days contest: Click for bigger! |date2 = Wed Jun 19, 2013 8:19 pm|title2 = |content2 = Our latest batch of CrosStitch contest winners showcase the boundless creativity of the Gaia community-- even more so than usual, I dare say! This time, it was all about showing off your brilliant original characters and showcasing their signature items. We have a lovely batch of winners, all of which have been lovingly converted into Gaia items. You can find all these items at my shop, CrosStitch. Stop by and celebrate the artistic genius of your fellow Gaians by grabbing one of these unique treasures today! Visit CrosStitch Meanwhile, we're officially opening another CrosStitch contest to let you show off a whole new side of your creative mind... a darker side! Since our next round of winners will be emerging near the start of October, we thought we'd solicit your spookiest creations: design the finest and most fiendish Halloween garment or accessory, and we'll transform it into a gruesome Gaia item! You'll have a little bit more time than usual to prepare your entry: this contest will be open from June 26th to July 26th. For the full rules and details, visit the contest page: Enter The Contest For some inspiration, here are the talented winners of the CrosStitch Original Character contest:}} Original Character